New Beginnings
by Stephanie Starblast
Summary: The team saves the life of one of their own.
1. Meeting the Team

**New Beginnings**

by Stephanie Starblast

Disclaimers: Criminal Minds belong to Jeff Davis, CBS and ABC. No infringement intended. I only own the original characters and this story.

Summary: The team gets a new member with a dark and deadly secret.

Spoilers: 100

A/N: This is AU. Takes place a year after Hotch kills Foyet. Haley and Hotch gave their marriage another try. Italics indicates thoughts and flashbacks/dreams. Thanks to REIDFANATIC and lovely-whisper for the wonderful beta job they did and to friends for the medical help. Feedback is welcome. This is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think!

Warnings: This story contains scenes of child abuse.

Copyright © 2010 Stephanie Starblast

The glass door to the Behavioral Analysis Unit swung open, admitting a young man, his medium brown hair in sharp contrast to his fair skin. He was neatly clad in dark gray slacks, a dark cranberry shirt accented with a black and white striped tie and topped by a black sports jacket. He felt these were his nicest clothes and fit his 5'11", muscular frame surpisingly well. He wanted to look good, especially today. Supervisory Special Agent Zachary "Zack" Century's alert blue eyes surveyed the bullpen. He had just been reinstated as well as reassigned to this unit in Quantico from Richmond and had been told to see Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He had met Agent Hotchner four months ago along with his mentor Gideon during a case of a killer who kidnapped, beaten, and murdered children. Even though he had PhD's in psychology, history, and chemistry, a BA in engineering, and an IQ of 180, it was his profiling abilities that got him recommended. He had the unique ability of getting into the heads of the abuser and the abused. As a child he'd had a friend who had been abused, so he took this to heart. After he looked over the profile, autopsy reports, victimology, and crime scenes, he had come to the conclusion that their unsub was an abuse victim turned abuser. They used this information to capture their killer.

In one of the corners he spotted his mentor, Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon with a group of people who appeared to be laughing and having a good time. _No sign of Hotchner though._

"Excuse me. Does anyone know where I can find SSA Hotchner?" Zack Century asked as he walked up to the agents. Gideon looked and was happy to see one of his former students. He walked over and shook hands.

"Hello, Zack. It's really good to see you again."

"Hi, Jason. It's really good to see you as well."

Gideon turned to the rest of the team.

"I would like to introduce you all to my friend and former student SSA Zack Century. Zack these are SSA's Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau or JJ as she likes to be called and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. You must be here to see Hotch. His office is just up those stairs."

He shook hands with the rest of the team and proceeded up the stairs to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door. _Don't screw this up Zack!_

"Come in," a voice announced from behind the door.

He took a deep breath and entered the office.

Hotch sat behind his desk looking over a file. He looked up when the door opened, "May I help

you?" he asked, sounding irritated being interrupted from his work.

_Way to go Zack! You just screwed up and you haven't started working yet! _"Sir,I c-can come back i-if now's not a good time."

"You're here now so it's fine. How may I help you?"

"I'm Zack Century and I was told to see you."

At the mention of his name Hotch remembered the man.

"Nice to see you again, Century. Have you been briefed on the case we're working on?"

"Yes, sir."

"We're not going out in the field yet, so you have time to get settled in."

"Okay, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. You may call me Hotch like everyone else."

"Okay, Hotch."

After his conversation with Hotch, Zack returned to his car and retrieved some of his things and started setting up his desk. He situated a framed picture of his smiling six year old brother Elijah and himself in a prominent spot.

He then looked around the bullpen and smiled. _After all the waiting, I'm finally here! I think I'm going to like working here._

Three days later, they had tracked down their unsub and his hostage to an empty warehouse in DC. They had surrounded the building and snipers were in position on the surrounding roof tops.

Hotch gave orders to his team over the radio, "Prentiss and Morgan you take west, Reid and JJ you go east, Century and I will take north, Gideon you take south."

They took their posts. After twenty five minutes of negotiation, the unsub still refused to come out. They could hear the child's cries as they intensified. Zack, who had gotten tired of waiting around, suddenly kicked the door in.

"Century, no!" Hotch yelled as he went in after his agent.

Suddenly gunshots were heard, as well as screams. The rest of the team entered the warehouse to see Century on the floor being kicked by the unsub while Hotch had his gun pointed at the man.

"Let the child and my agent go!" Hotch ordered.

The unsub turned to Hotch and sneered, "Hmm the kid or the pretty boy."

While the unsub was distracted by Hotch, Century used his legs to trip him. "Ow, son of a bitch," the man exclaimed as he went down. While he was on the floor, Morgan roughly cuffed the killer.

Zack looked up and saw an irate Hotch staring back at him, his dark eyes blazing. He started to say something, but one look from Morgan stopped him. Emily and JJ ran in to take charge of the frightened nine year old boy. He was unharmed, but frightened. As the unsub was taken away, Reid helped Zack up.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The car ride back to the BAU was silent. Hotch's anger and irritation with Zack's actions at the warehouse was palpable. _Oh Zack you've screwed up big this time! Your first day on the job and you've angered the boss!_

He tested the waters, "Hotch, can we stop somewhere and get something to eat? I'm starving."

Zack, Derek, and JJ held on to their seats to keep from being thrown into the front seats as Hotch suddenly slammed the brakes.

"Whoa!" Morgan yelled.

"The only place we're stopping Century is in my office. When we arrive you had better be there when I get there, or you won't like the consequences."

Zack flinched at Hotch's tone. He was about to respond when Morgan whispered,"Quit while you're ahead." That along with the look of anger on his face made him keep his mouth shut

As soon as they arrived back in the sixth floor bullpen, his teammates went about putting their gear away. As he climbed the stairs to Hotch's office he felt like a condemned man walking to his execution. He sat in a chair across from the desk. _ You've already disappointed Hotch and Jason, and it's just your first case!_ _Can this day get any worse? _His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and slammed shut. He was startled by the sound.

"Hotch, I'm sorry. I..."

"I speak, you listen Century! What did you think you were doing? When I told you go north I meant for you to stand there beside me until I gave the order to move in! You could have gotten us all killed! Your actions today are nothing compared with what I read in your file! The way I see it,you don't follow orders! How can we trust you with our lives if you can't be trusted to follow a simple order?" Hotch yelled, eyes blazing with anger.

"But if I hadn't went in he would have killed that boy!" he yelled as he felt his anger level rising.

"Your actions could have gotten that boy killed! I didn't want to have to tell his parents that their son was killed because you couldn't follow a simple order!"

"My actions saved that child! Your order could have gotten him killed! Don't you dare play the 'trust you with our lives' card! For two years people trusted me with their lives!"

"All of them obviously didn't!"

"You ass!" The words came out before he'd had a chance to think about what he was saying. "How dare you talk about that?" Century yelled and jumped up from his seat.

"_I _am the leader of this team. _You _follow _my_ orders, not the other way around! When I give an order I have a reason for it! You had better follow my orders or I guarantee you will find yourself out of a job so quick your head will spin! I think it's best you get out of my sight for awhile. I want your report on my desk before the end of the day."

"Yes, sir," he angrily said.

He stormed out of the office. He was mad. _I need some fresh air._

Morgan and JJ were speechless. They had heard the shouting coming from Hotch's office. They haven't seen Hotch that angry since Haley had started divorce proceedings. He had taken his anger out on those around him. It was a good thing he and Haley had worked things out and saved their marriage.

"I'm taking a break!" he yelled at them as he headed for the door. On his way out, he nearly ran into Gideon, Prentiss, and Reid.

"Century, you okay?" Gideon asked, concerned.

"Although Hotch is being an ass, I'm fine!" he yelled as he angrily stormed out.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and went out into the parking lot.

Gideon, Reid, and Prentiss walked into the bullpen confused. Prentiss and Reid went back to their desks to get started on paperwork, while Gideon called Morgan into his office.

"What happened? Century nearly bowled us over going to the elevator.

"Hotch was reprimanding him over his failure to follow his orders when they started yelling at each other. He called Hotch an ass and stormed out. That's all I heard."

Once Morgan returned to the bullpen, Gideon walked into Hotch's office.

"Hotch, what happened with Century?" Gideon was shocked that whatever had went on between his two friends had made the young man so angry.

"Why?" Hotch wondered what his friend was talking about.

"He almost knocked Prentiss, Reid, and me down. I thought you had disciplined him."

"I did reprimand him. If he couldn't take hearing the truth, then that's his problem. Maybe I should go and talk to him."

"I've never seen him this angry. He said you were being an ass. What did you say to him?"

"I simply stated the facts and if he can't take that, then he's the ass. Where is he?"

"He was headed for the parkng lot when we saw him."

"I'll be back. I have an agent to set straight."

* * *

><p>Zack sat in his car listening tothe radio. The music had cooled his anger. He looked out the windshield and saw his boss briskly walking towards his car. He unlocked the door and let the windows up. If he was going to be yelled at again, the last thing he wanted was for the whole building to hear. Hotch opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat.<p>

"Come to say more hurtful things to me?" Zack asked, he unconsciously moving closer to the door.

"I was telling the truth and sometimes the truth hurts. I will not apologize for that. However, I will apologize for bringing up that incident four months ago. I'm sorry," Hotch said as he secretly profiled the younger man.

"I'm sorry for calling you an ass. You were right. My actions could have gotten that child killed. I just couldn't listen to his cries anymore."

"I see your point and believe me it wasn't easy for me to hear it either. You have to remember when I give an order I have a good reason for doing so. I'm happy to have you on my team. Your last supervisor said you were one of the best young men he has ever worked with. He was sad to see you go," he told the younger man.

While he knew about the no profiling team members rule, he quickly profiled Hotch. He determined that even though the older man looked like he wanted to beat him senseless right now, he was being sincere.

"Thank you, Hotch. This has been my dream to work at the BAU for as long as I can remember. I also moved back home so Eli wouldn't be at home alone when my parents are both at work at the same time. Either one of my parents or I am at home with him. He's never alone."

"Who's Eli?"

"Elijah's my six year old brother," his voice became very animated,"He wants to join the FBI when he grows up too. We enjoy hanging out together despite our age difference. My mother teachesat the local university."

"What does your father do?" Hotch was still profiling.

"He's a lawyer at the district attorney's office. Do you know what time it is?"

Hotch looked at his watch, "It's 7:15 PM."

"I have to do my report and get home."

"Alright," Hotch said as he exited the car and headed for the building.

* * *

><p>Zack grabbed his cell and called home as he got off the elevator at his unit, "It's me...I'll be late coming home...Eli, how was your day?...Bad huh?...I'll try to make it end a good one."<p>

He hung up.

* * *

><p>In Hotch's office, he talked with Gideon.<p>

"Jason, I'm going to get Garcia to find all the information she can on the Century family." Hotch told Gideon as the pair talked in his office. "I don't know if I'm being too suspicious, but something doesn't feel right with that kid. While we were in his car, he moved closer to the door like he was a trapped rabbit and I was a hungry wolf."

"You and he had just got into a shouting match, not to mention you looked like you wanted to hit someone. He was probably feeling very intimated by you. However, I know what you mean. I've known him for a few of years, and I've always had the same feeling, but he has never said anything to me. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Anything from when they were born, any arrests or charges that were filed. My gut is telling me to check. Once Garcia gets the information, I'd like you to go over it."

Gideon nodded his agreement.

Zack barged in, "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I needed to turn my report in."

Hotch accepted the report.

"I really need to get home but about before; I apologize for calling you an…I mean, saying what I did.."

"Apology accepted, we all misspeak now and then. Just try to keep control of your anger," Hotch replied.

Zack nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Take care," Hotch replied.

He nodded and hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Hotch exited his office and locked the door. He was the last one to leave. As he passed the desks in the bullpen, he spotted a black sports jacket on the back of one of the chairs. He remembers seeing Zack wearing it that morning. After looking up the young man's address, he decided to drop it by his house since he passed that way when he drove home.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 8:15 when Zack pulled up to his house. Both of his parents' cars were in the garage. He sighed in relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad since he was only fifteen minutes late for dinner. He walked in and closed the door.<p>

When he got to his room he found that he had an unpleasant visitor.

"Where the hell have you been?" The man's blonde head towered over Zack or at least it seemed that way to him although there was only a three inch difference in height. "You know we eat promptly at eight!" A pair of blue eyes glared into him.

"Look, Gavin, I ran late at work. I had to turn in my report."

"You should have done it earlier!"

He tried to avoid getting Gavin upset for any reason. He knew what 210 pounds of muscle could do.

"I couldn't because we had a disagreement earlier." _Oh no! That was the wrong thing to say!_

Zack was caught off guard by the blow to the side of his face. His face exploded in pain. _Just protect your head and neck!_

He fell across the bed and onto the floor. Gavin jumped on him so quickly that he didn't have time to get up. Gavin punched him in the midsection repeatedly.

"You will not embarrass this family!" Gavin yelled with malice.

Zack brought his hands up to block a punch that was aimed for his mouth. He grabbed Gavin's arm and twisted it. He brought his right knee up and made contact with Gavin's abdomen. He gave Gavin a left jab to the jaw.

Gavin groaned in pain, but this made him angrier. "You're going to pay dearly for that!"

Before he could say or do anything else, he felt himself being pulled up roughly by his shirt. He thought it was over until he was pushed and slammed roughly into the wall. He hit the wall cheek first. As he slid down to the floor dazed, he didn't say a word. That seemed to make Gavin angrier. He kicked Zack in the chest, abdomen and back. All the young man could do was protect his head and neck. After about ten minutes, Gavin realized he wasn't going to get tears or cries. With one final kick he left.

The young man lay silent on the floor as his body wracked in pain.

A young boy with a mop of messy blonde hair entered the room. His intense hazel eyes were disturbed by the sight of his bruised and battered brother lying on the floor. All of his 4'5" 35 pound body bent over his brother. "Zack, are you alright?" Eli asked, his fear for his brother evident in his voice.

"It hurts, but I'll be alright. I'll be down in a bit," he said, wiping blood from his bleeding nose.

Eli went into the bathroom and brought a wet wash cloth to stop his brother's bleeding nose.

"Thank you, Eli. You had better get down to the table. I'll join you soon."

He knew better than to show up bleeding at the dinner table. Eli nodded and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Zack, are you alright?", his mother Amethyst questioned when he entered the room. The slim woman stepped forward and winced as she looked up at her son who was a good six inches taller than she was. The casual observer could clearly see that Zack had been blessed with his mother's thick brown hair while Eli had gotten her hazel eyes. She gently touched his face. "You should put some ice on that."<p>

"I'll be alright, " he responded as he filled a freezer bag with ice.

"Amy, leave that piece of shit alone!" Gavin ordered.

Zack sat at the table beside Eli and held the ice pack to his face.

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled up to the Century home. He knew Zack was home since his car was parked in the driveway. He parked behind it and rang the doorbell.<p>

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" Gavin stated as he opened the door.

Hotch stood there holding Zack's jacket.

"Is Zack here?" he asked, masking his concern for the younger man.

"Who wants to know? What the hell has that boy done now?"

Hotch could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"Aaron Hotchner. Who are you?"

"Gavin Century."

"He hasn't done anything. I just have to give him something."

Upon hearing Hotch's voice, Zack ran to the door and stepped outside. He made sure he closed the door behind him. He gently pulled Hotch to the curb near the driveway.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" he kept looking back at the door.

"You forgot your jacket, so I brought it to you." He lowered his voice upon asking his next question. " What happened to your face?"

Hotch was shocked to see his young agent's face. He had seen his face bruised after the warehouse, but not this bad. He gently touched the bruise.

He flinched at the pain Hotch's probing fingers caused. " Thanks for bringing it to me," he said as he took his jacket.

"It's no problem, I have to pass this way to get to my home. Are you sure you're alright? That looks like a fresh bruise on your face," he whispered.

His shoulders sagged. _He knows! He won't respect me because he'll think I'm weak! I'm not weak! I'm an FBI agent for crying out loud! I should be able to take Gavin down! It's not so easy when Eli has to stay here while I'm away. It's definitely not easy when he has information that could ruin you. _He nodded.

Hotch made a decision. He removed a pen and one of his business cards from his pocket. He wrote his home and cell number on the back. He gently placed the card in the young man's hand.

"These are my home and cell numbers. Feel free to call me if you need anything."

Zack nodded gratefully at the action, "Thanks, it's been awhile since I've been in DC and things have changed a bit. I have to get reacquainted.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hotch."

Hotch nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Zack came face to face with his angry father as he closed the door.<p>

"Gavin, that was my boss. He brought my jacket that I had forgotten at work."

"I don't want him coming back here because if he does you will pay. Understood?" he stated in a tone that meant that Zack would really regret it if he saw Hotch there again.

"Yes, Gavin."

Zack and Eli hurried through dinner and retreated to the safety of Zack's room. Whenever Zack was home Eli slept with him so they could protect and comfort each other.

"Zack?" Eli whispered.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is your boss nice? He seemed nice."

"Yes, he is. I'm glad he accepted me on his team. Now, I can be closer to here."

"I wish we could leave. I get so scared when you're away that I stay in my room the whole time."

Zack wanted to cry at hearing that.

"One day buddy we will. I love you."

"I love you too, Zack."

Eli was gently gathered up into his brother's arms. They fell asleep wondering if tomorrow would be the day they get set free or the day they die at the hands of Gavin.


	2. Skeletons In The Closet

**New Beginnings**

by Stephanie Starblast

Disclaimers: Criminal Minds belong to Jeff Davis, CBS and ABC. No infringement intended. I only own the original characters and this story.

Summary: The team gets a new member with a dark and deadly secret.

Rating: M

Spoilers: 100

A/N: This is AU. Takes place a year after Hotch kills Foyet. Haley and Hotch gave their marriage another try. Italics indicates thoughts and flashbacks/dreams. Thanks to REIDFANATIC and lovely-whisper for the wonderful beta job they did and to friends for the medical help. Feedback is welcome. This is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think!

Warnings: This story contains scenes of child abuse.

Copyright © 2008-2011 Stephanie Starblast

**Skeletons In The Closet**

Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Century looked over the evidence from their current case. Someone had killed several winners from local dance contests. Hotch, Garcia, and Gideon were in Hotch's office looking over the information Garcia had found on the Century family.

"What did you find?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"Gavin, 40, is one of the leading attorneys at the district attorney's office. He has a good conviction rate and is very popular. Amethyst, also 40, is a college professor. She also seems to be very popular. They run in high class circles. They seem to be powerful people."

"What about any arrests?" Hotch asked.

"No arrests for either, but Amethyst filed an assault charge against Gavin, but later dropped it. Zack has made three accusations of abuse against Gavin. The first filed in 1998 of trying to drown him in the pool; in 2000 of beating him in a drunken rage, and in 2002 of pushing him through the glass patio door. Eli accused him earlier this year of pushing him over a table."

"What were the findings?" Gideon asked.

"In each case the investigators were given reasonable explanations for the injuries: Gavin slipped on some water and bumped into Zack pushing him into the pool; Zack falling out of his tree house; Zack and Gavin bumping into each other causing Zack to fall through the glass patio door; Gavin tripping over a rug and pushing Eli over a table."

"Those poor kids. Hotch, we have to do something," Gideon was saddened by what those kids went through and were possibly still going through.

He grabbed the phone on his desk.

* * *

><p>Century, Morgan, and Reid were going over their most recent case and drinking coffee when Zack's cell rang.<p>

"Century."

"I need to see you in my office."

"Alright."

Both men hung up.

"Who was that?" Reid questioned.

"Hotch. He wants to see me in his office."

Zack finished his coffee before heading upstairs. _I hope it wasn't about last night. _He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Zack entered and Garcia left.

"You wanted to see me, Hotch?"

"Are you alright?" Hotch had been worried about the young man.

"I'm fine."

Gideon gently patted him on the back. This simple action was meant to be comforting,so neither man expected the younger man to quickly move away.

_ How could they know?_

"I thought you said you were fine?" Hotch asked.

"I am fine," he reassured them.

"We can help you if you let us," Gideon offered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zack, I know what happened to you last night. When you left here, you only had one bruise on your face. I see you again almost an hour later and you have another bruise on your face and the remains of a bloody nose. Not to mention a big and angry father. I didn't have to use my profiling abilities to figure out what happened."

His body still hurt from the savage beating he'd received the previous night. He had taken some old pain pills this morning. The pills got rid of the pain, but not the soreness.

"I'll give you the day off so you can go to the hospital. I'll come with you and be your witness," Hotch offered.

Although Hotch has only known Zack Century for four months, it was hard to ignore those fatherly instincts that kicked in with regards to this young man's circumstances.

"No! He'll beat me again and worse! He'll say I'm embarrassing the family by not conducting myself properly in the workplace! If I report it, he'll hurt my brother and you just to hurt me! As long as he's beating on me, my brother's safe. Besides, I tried reporting it three times, but no one believed me. He had a reasonable and logical explanation each time; the very system I now work for made me suffer each and every time I made a report."

"You can report it now. You are an agent now and I'm sure they'll take it more seriously now," Gideon offered.

"No! If word of this ever got out, my abilities as an agent would be questioned. Everything I've worked for all my life would be for nothing! As long as I do what he says I'll be fine."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your file speaks of how well you handle yourself," Hotch reassured.

"If that was the case, then what was last night's beating for?" Gideon asked.

"I wasn't thinking and told him about my disagreement with Hotch. He thought my back talking embarrassed and shamed the family."

"Since you won't report it, will you please call me if you need me? I want to keep you and your brother safe until we can safely get you out," Hotch explained.

Century was surprised at Hotch's offer. No one had ever made him an offer like that. He liked it.

"You're willing to get involved? No one has ever gotten involved before."

Hotch sadly smiled at the revelation, "Don't worry, we'll get you and your brother out of there. Where and how badly are you hurt?"

He was torn. If he lied they may not trust him anymore and if he did they may call the police. He removed his shirt. His chest, abdomen, and back were a mottled purple and blue with shoeprint shaped bruises.

"What the hell!" Gideon shouted.

"That poor excuse for a father needs to be thrown in jail and you need to see a doctor," Hotch decided.

"I don't need a doctor. I can't go home because today is his day off."

"Can you work in the shape you're in?" Hotch asked, concerned about what would happen to the young man.

"Yes, Hotch It wouldn't be the first time I've worked in this condition."

"I will let you continue to work under the condition that you stay close if we go back into the field today."

"Okay..." Zack was cut off as the rest of the team barged in.

"Hotch, we have a sighting on..." Morgan said until he and the rest of the team stepped into the office and saw Zack, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh good heavens!" JJ yelled from beside Morgan,surprised at the shape her teammate was in.

"Are you alright, Century?" Prentiss questioned from behind JJ.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Garcia yelled from beside Morgan.

Reid stood silent beside Garcia. He was too shocked to say anything.

Zack hung his head in shame at his team finding out about this. He feared he has lost the respect of the team.

"I'm okay. It looks worse than it is."

His teammates looked like they were about to start asking questions, but a look from Hotch stopped them.

"We came to tell you guys we have new information on our case," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>The team sat around the table in the conference room.<p>

"As you know we were asked to take a look at a case by the Woodridge PD. Within the past couple of weeks they've had three murders. The victims have been both male and female of different races and age groups," JJ explained. "The only thing the victims have in common is they have won dance contests. The Dance Con Killer, as they've dubbed him, is believed to be connected to at least two murders in both Richmond and DC. The crime scenes are arranged to achieve maximum shock value. He has a signature in which he takes his shoes."

"He incapacitates them and then beats them to death with a blunt object," Hotch stated.

"He likes it to be slow and painful for them," Reid stated.

"That sounds like someone with a lot of rage and resentment," Morgan informed.

"There's no sexual component," Prentiss added. "Maybe that's why he takes the shoes, to relive the experience afterwards."

They looked over the information they had received.

"JJ, about the first victim, when and where were she killed?" Century asked.

"May 2008 in Richmond."

"I remember that case. It was my first case at the Richmond office. We accepted the case because the victim was a public servant. We suspected the boyfriend because her neighbors had reported seeing them fighting the day of her murder." Zack informed.

"Was the boyfriend considered a suspect?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, but by the time we had enough evidence to get a warrant victim number two had been killed in DC in August 2009. We went to apprehend him, and he shot me and my partner and got away. After he disappeared the trail went cold, so we moved on to another case."

"Why didn't your unit pass the case on to us?" Hotch asked.

"The SAC felt that this was not a serial killing case."

"We need the information from those cases," Hotch informed.

Zack called and had his ex-partner Brayden Ackhart fax the information over. While they waited they came up with a profile: a white male, early 20s to early 30s, very narcissistic, a big fan of dance, and has an anger problem.

"What do you know about the boyfriend?" Hotch asked Century.

"His name is Jack Lya. He's 29, white, 6'5", 230 with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He has a 6" scar on his left cheek, Jack +Trevor together we stand tattooed on his right bicep and a skull and cross bones tattooed on his left bicep. He has one brother Trevor who lives in Orlando. He is a computer programmer/analyst by trade. He is a very narcissistic person. He thinks he's the greatest dancer who ever lived. Apparently he tried the circuit but his size made him look awkward on the dance floor."

"That would cause a lot of resentment for a guy with a narcissistic personality and anger management issues," Prentiss said.

After looking over the information the team got to work.

They had a lead on Jack Lya in Miami. The team brainstormed while their jet was prepared.

"Hotch, I wonder if we should bring Garcia along with us. If he has a computer we will need her to get us in. From my previous encounter with him, I know he probably has his computers rigged against remote intrusion attempts. "

"What do you mean rigged?"

"Rigged as in any attempt to remotely access his computer will lead to the detonation of explosives inside the computer and the building if they're armed."

"Alright. Garcia, get your gear."

"Okay, sir."

While the rest of the team went to get their go bags and files together for the trip, Century went to the bathroom. It was wheels up in thirty minutes Hotch had informed them.

Ten minutes pass and Century still hadn't returned. Hotch was worried about his physical, emotional and mental state. He wanted to be sure the young man was up to going to Miami.


End file.
